The conventional transparent keyboards used in the applications such as mobile phone, pager, telephone, remote control, or audio set are generally made of silicone rubber. However, this kind of keyboard made transparent silicone rubber material is not satisfactory in aesthetic aspect.
Moreover, another kind of keyboard is made of transparent rubber with metal film and has a more appealing appearance. This keyboard is made of plastic material with metal film coating thereon, and then combined with silicone rubber. However, this kind of keyboard has complicated manufacturing process and the problem of reliability due to the delamination occurring between the rubber and silicone rubber.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide a method of manufacturing keyboard by which the quality and aesthetics of keyboard can be enhanced with reduced cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of water-covering transparent keyboard wherein a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film is covered onto a conventional silicone rubber keyboard to realize the effect of softness and good coherence.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of water-covering transparent keyboard by which the laser/engraving (L/E) silicone rubber keyboard has a diverse and attractive color and has enhanced value. Moreover, it can meet the requirement of environment protection because the single-colored rubber-type ink is not used.
The manufacturing method of the water-covering transparent keyboard comprises the steps of preparing the main body of silicone rubber keyboard, surface printing and coating, polyurethane layer coating, PVA thin film dipping, water rinsing, L/E text and graph forming, and PU protective layer coating to form a water-covering keyboard.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: